I Admire You: Written Words Of Love
by FS1Pets
Summary: Russell has a diary about the feelings he has for Zoe. He writes in it nearly every single day. He wants to admit his feelings to her, but he doesn't quite have the courage quite yet. Today Russell writes a special poem about Zoe, but what happens when that someone finds out? (The title might be cruddy but I'll change it later)


_At first, I didn't like her that much. I never really wanted to hang out with her a lot, but as time went by, I began to think about her more than usual.  
_

_It took a little time to realize how beautiful she was. She was always beautiful, but to my eyes now, she looked like the most gorgeous creature in the galaxy._

_I thought about her for a long time. We've both have been spending more quality time together. I feel more good and confident around her. _

_Ive been spending days thinking about her, her talents, and looks. I can't get her out of my head, but I don't want it to. _

_Whenever I gaze upon her face I see an angel. Every time I see her I feel like I wanna soar through the clouds and sing an everlasting song of joy. _

_A nervous, yet excited, pleasurable feeling rushes through my chest when Im around her. _

_I've never experienced this feeling with anyone before, especially her, mostly because we never used to hang out a lot that much in the past._

_Now she's got my attention. I feel like I need to tell her I want her. _

_Even though we are now very good friends, I don't feel like I have to courage to admit I have developed a crush on her. _

_My feelings are trapped inside of me. Soon or later I will confess my new emotions to her, but for now it shall remain a secret, but there's one thing I can't deny,_

_I think I'm falling in love._

* * *

Russell Ferguson thought about Zoe now more than anything else. Of course, he would like to tell her his feelings, but like most people, was a little shy about it.

He wasn't sure if he should actually tell one of his guy friends about it, aka Sunil and Vinnie, because they would most likely just laugh and or tease him. So he wrote down his feelings in his personal diary.

Russell really needed to get it off his chest though, because its been something he desperately needed to say to the pretty dog.

For weeks now, he's been spending a lot of his time in that diary, writing thoughts, feelings, and drawing pictures. Nearly everyday Russell would write something new.

Today, the lovesick hedgehog sat in a far corner of the day camp, where no one will disturb him.

But the pets didn't really suspect anything too much because they thought that he might be just reading a complicated math or science novel thingy, so they all left him alone.

Russell lay on his stomach on a small pillow just his size. Lightly tapping his chin with his pencil, he thought of what he should write today. He read and flipped through the last fifty pages of his diary.

This needed to be the best. Tons of effort should be put in this one page, only the best, true and most honest words. He's written many things, but this one felt like it needed to be better.

Just time was all Russell really needed. It would take a little while to accomplish this, but it was all gonna be worth every second. This was the one, true poem written from Russell's heart.

* * *

_She is more important to me than anything else in the world_

_She is and always will be beautiful_

_Her eyes are like the sky, sparkling brighter than the stars_

_Her singing is like the voice of an angel, sounding like heaven_

_She is the best dog in the world. _

_The most talented pet in the galaxy_

_No pet could compare to her_

_I think about her, I dream about her, I pray about her_

_I feel like I could sing everlastingly_

_I feel like I could hug you forever_

_I feel like I could be with her for eternity_

_She is the one missing in my heart and soul_

_When we're together we make harmony_

_Singing love from our loving hearts_

_Zoe Trent,_

_I Admire You_

_~ Russell_

After writing this epic masterpiece, Russell kissed a picture of Zoe he had doodled on the corner of the page. Then he held the open book close to his chest.

" I love you Zoe "

The small pet sighed in daydream, soon going into an endless stare. He didn't know how long it was he was staring for, but he was so deep into thought he paid no attention to anything else whatsoever.

The sounds of the pets talking and playing in the background were muted by Russell's imagination. Happy, lovey dovey thoughts took over his mind. Hearts floated around him. Yes, he really did love her, and he wanted to be with Zoe badly.

But soon eventually, someone in LPS got quite curious about Russell being alone back there. It's been a while since he's done anything with the others, which made em suspicious. What was going on?

As the daydreaming hedgehog continued to think endlessly about Zoe, someone tapped his shoulder.

Startled, he flinched in surprise almost as Sunil would. He stood up.

" Eek! Hey what's the big idea - " Whipping around, Russell's irises shrunk in realization, heat rising to his cheeks, making them a scarlet red.

It wasn't just any pet standing in front of him, right in front of his very eyes was the girl of his dreams, Zoe.

She was standing there with a face of curiosity, her head cocked sideways with a friendly smile. This was the first thing she said:

" Hello Russell, I was just a little concerned about you and wanted to see if you're okay, one reason is because you went into an endless stare for a moment there. "

Oh no...this kinda embarrassed him, because the reason why he was staring like that was because he was thinking about her. Of course he didn't wanna tell her that.

" Oh...uh...you don't need to worry Zoe, I'm ok..." Stuttered a nervous Russell, hesitating to make eye contact with the doggy diva. He looked at the ground, rubbing his arm, trying to calm himself down.

Moments later, Zoe noticed the diary sitting right behind Russell. This mysterious book caught her attention.

" Hey what's this? " She asked, walking over.

" Oh! Yeah, yeah...um..I'm...writing a uh, a story! " He sputtered, growing more and more anxious as she approached closer to his book, hoping that she would stop making her way toward it.

" What is it about? Can I read it? "

" No! Uh...I mean, you don't wanna read that do you? It's not that big of a deal..it's really awful actually..it's just bout...um...math! "

" Aw come on Russell I'm sure it's not that bad. " Zoe picked up the diary with her paws.

" Wait! "

Russell found himself sweating.

Now he felt like he was gonna have a severe heart attack and die from pure embarrassment. Even though he really needed to let her know how he feels, right now just wasn't the time.

His face was now entirely flushed, his stomach feeling nauseated with butterflies and nervousness. Zoe was about to discover, everything he has written.

Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He couldnt just snatch it from her, or else thats being rude to a lady, and guys were never supposed to snatch things from girls.

Moments later, there was a surprised gasp. Russell couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not, because it sounded like when she saw who she thought was Gail trapped in Largest Ever PetShop. The hedgehog was really scared to look at her. He wouldn't know what to say.

But when he did, she looked very emotional. Her eyes were widened, jaw hanging open, one paw placed on her heart. She seemed touched. Zoe dashed through the rest of the pages to see pictures of her and Russell surrounded by pink and red hearts.

The diva doggy had no clue what to say, she was totally speechless. It took a while for her to fully smile, since she was so intensely surprised.

" This is what...you really think of me? "

" Um..." This was it. This was the moment. There was no turning back. It was here. This was the moment where Russell must tell her himself how he feels.

His secrets have been discovered, and there was no changing that. But this was probably meant to happen this way. Not exactly how he expected it, but he knew that he must tell her now.

The hedgehog was scared to do this, but when he saw her staring at him with these eyes of wonder, he couldn't hesitate any longer.

" You must do this now. " He told himself. Gulping down a bad lump in his throat, Russell then inhaled deeply.

" Yes, yes Zoe it's true. I've developed a strong, major crush on you, and I think about you all the time, it feels like you're the one missing in my life. You're what keeps my happiness. My love for you grows stronger everyday. My only wish is that you love me back..._I..admire you_..everything about you. "

There was a moment of silence. Not a word was spoken for the next thirty seconds. Zoe was the first to break the silence, but her face was turning a light shade of pink, but it was kinda hard to tell since her fur was already so pink-purple. But you could definitely tell that she was so touched by those words.

Without warning, the doggy dashed right over and gave him a small hug. Yes, it was effecting her, since his quills were as sharp as heck, but she didn't care. She didn't even flinch or jump back or anything.

Zoe didn't like hurting his feelings by making a whole dramatic scene about getting hurt by his spines, so she tried with all her might not to make the slightest squeak. But the pain was worth it. She loved Russell back, and now she knows that for sure. She's experienced some of the same feelings for him too.

He was surprised by how long she was hugging him for, because usually everyone would keep his arms around him for approximately two seconds then yelp and jump back in pain, most likely to have a quill attached to their face or arm.

Soon Zoe's eyes began to slightly water from pain, but that was totally ok.

Both the dog and hedgehog felt all warm and tingly inside, both of their faces flushed with pink or red. This was amazing.

That moment or horror was so worth it. Russell slowly wrapped his tiny arms around Zoe. They both had the nicest smiles on their faces. This continued for at least ten minutes.

Finally, Zoe released him, leaving Russell standing with his back bent, arms dangling down, and a dorky, daydreaming smile. The spaniel giggled then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him these attractive eyes, tickling his chin with her tail, then cooed in a flirty voice:

" So I guess you're my boyfriend now hon. Wanna go hang? "

" Yeah " Happily sighed Russell. Before he could say anything else, Zoe stood on her hind feet, picked up the diary, took his paw, then they both walked away.

This was the best day in Russell's life.

_**THE END**  
_

_**That was my beautiful Zussell lovestory thingy. I hope you enjoyed it! I just was so eager to get a really good Russell/Zoe story done so they could finally start officially dating. **_

_**Well that's it for now. Thanks! :D**_


End file.
